No Trouble At All!
by Ryan Rinkerman
Summary: Jelly Jamm fic. Goomo hurts his foot and Bello volunteers to help him.


NO TROUBLE AT ALL!

By Ryan Rinkerman & Homesnork

Authors note: The idea for this story came from an anonymous 4chan poster in early April 2012. I had difficulty writing it on my own, so I collaborated with my good friend Homesnork. Special thanks to that anon for planting the seed for this story, and for Homesnork for all her help!

It was another perfect evening on Jammbo. Dodos were happily squeaking and scurrying about. Multicolored bubbles lazily floated high in the orange sky, the first step in their journey across the universe. And on the surface, three young jellies were deep into another pretend adventure.

"SURRENDER, MAD SCIENTIST GIRL!" Bello's battle cry echoed out as he struck a dramatic pose. "You are no match for JAMMBOMAN!"

"AND SIDEKICK MAN!" Goomo chimed in, scribbling on his notepad.

Mina glared at the two pretend heroes. "We'll just see about that!" she said as she flashed her helmet light in their faces. Mina cackled as Bello and Goomo covered their eyes and cringed. They walked backwards, trying to escape the flashing light.

"We have to fight it, Sidekickman!" Bello said unwaveringly as he strained his eyes. "Stay strong!"

"I'm...trying!" Goomo nervously responded, covering his red and blue goggles as he kept stepping backwards. His vision blocked, Goomo didn't see the dodo walking behind him.

"Goomo, watch out!" Bello called to his friend.

Goomo tripped on the dodo, losing his balance. Goomo flailed about wildly, his arms and legs going in every direction. He fell backwards onto a large rock, smacking his right foot & ankle against it.

"OWWWWWW!" The jelly cried out in pain, clutching his foot. The dodo scurried off, frightened.

"Oh no!" Mina covered her mouth; she could tell this injury wasn't pretend. She frantically ran over to Goomo. "I'm going to need to examine this." She picked up his foot, noticing how red it looked. The magenta jelly howled in pain; the mere act of Mina holding his foot hurt like crazy.

"Hmm…I can't be certain, but it looks as though he might have sprained it. In any case, Goomo should stay off his foot for a while. He'll need someone to care for him."

"I'll do it!" Bello instantly volunteered, jumping up and down and waving his hand.

Mina nodded. "Good. Please keep an eye on him."

"I've got you, buddy!" Bello helped Goomo up, putting his arm around him. "Walk slowly…I'll take you to your place."

"OWWWW! It hurts!" Goomo wailed with tears in his eyes. He tried hopping on the other foot, but even with him holding onto Bello, he couldn't hold his balance. Bello tried to think of a solution.

"I do have one idea!" Bello stopped walking. "How about I carry you home?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be too much trouble…" Goomo responded, still cringing in pain.

"Of course, buddy!" Bello motioned him to climb up on his back. Goomo reluctantly crawled onto the red jelly's back, taking care not to bump his sore foot on anything. Bello struggled a little to walk and keep his balance with Goomo on his back, the sky changing from orange to deep blue as he went. "Ouch…" Bello muttered. "…I'm going to feel this in the morning..."

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Goomo asked, concerned for his friend.

"100%! I just have to walk carefully." Bello responded cheerfully between breaths. "I don't want you to get hurt any worse!"

"Well, okay." Goomo sighed.

"Cheer up, Goomo! We're almost home." Bello smiled as they approached Goomo's house. Bello proceeded to carry Goomo upstairs to his bed.

"Thanks, Bello." Goomo weakly smiled as he crawled onto his bed.

"It was nothing!" Bello wiped sweat from his brow. "You need to get some rest. I hope your foot feels better soon…the Super Jelly League won't be the same without you!"

"I hope it gets better too!" Goomo laid back down and yawned.

"Good night, buddy!" Bello waved as he walked out the door. Goomo lay down and closed his eyes, the pain lessening as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Goomo woke up, stretching. The first thing he noticed was how much better he felt…no aching anywhere. He looked down at his right foot, the one that had been injured the day before. He rotated his foot, and didn't feel any pain. He wiggled his toes, and still felt nothing.

"Look like I've been cured! Hooray!" He got out of the bed and jumped into the air. "I can't wait to tell Bello!" Goomo looked around, but didn't see him. He heard Bello's voice from outside his window, and decided to check it out. There was Bello, talking to Rita.

"And he's been in bed ever since." Bello sighed as he ran his fingers through his dreadlocks. "Poor guy. I have to take care of him!"

"Didn't we go through this a few times before?" Rita asked. "Seems like every time we try to care for someone with an injured foot, it doesn't go well at all! Remember me and the dodo? Or when you tried to help Ongo?"

"I learned from that!" Bello said in a huff. "This is my second chance…and this time, I'm going to do it right. Goomo's my best friend…we've known each other practically our whole lives! It makes me feel good that I can help him out…like I really am a good friend."

Goomo blinked. It really made Bello feel that good?

"I suppose that makes sense." Rita nodded. "If something happened to Princess, I'd do anything to help her. After all, friends do nice things for each other."

"That they do! Just you wait, Rita…I'll make Goomo proud to have a jelly like me around!" He walked back in the house, a determined look on his face. "Hey, Goomo! You feeling any better?"

Goomo thought for a second. What was more important; his own well-being, or making his friend feel good about himself? To him it was an easy choice.

"Goomo?"

"…Nope, it still hurts. I think I'll need some more time to heal, buddy."

"OK! How about I go gather some whistle nuts for you? I know how much you love those!" Bello walked to the front door, grabbing the bright green bucket that Goomo used to gather nuts.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive! I've seen you do it dozens of times!"

"But-"

"Right! I just smack my butt against the trees a whole bunch!"

Goomo watched from the window as Bello tried to gather the nuts. He kept trying to smack the trees with his backside, but try as he might, he never got more than two to fall at a time. Goomo wished he could help him, but he remembered he was supposed to be injured.

"Bello, what are you doing?" Rita asked as she walked up to him, Princess in her hand.

"I'm gathering whistle nuts for my injured buddy!" the red jelly said, panting. "Ouch…" Bello rubbed his behind. "I better not get a splinter from this."

"You're obviously not doing it right." Rita shook her head.

"C'mon, Rita. Give me a break!" Bello said as he bashed the tree more. "Goomo's had more practice at this than I have! It's MUCH harder than it looks!"

Rita giggled. "Well, okay then!" With that, she pulled one of the trees out of the ground and shook it, the nuts falling off of it and into a bucket of her own. Bello watched awestruck as Rita casually put the tree back in the ground. "See ya later!" she said as she skipped away with her bucket.

"Showoff." Bello grumbled, returning to his tree-bumping. After 10 minutes, Bello had finally filled the bucket. He walked back in, wiping sweat from his brow. "I don't understand, Goomo…you make it look so easy!"

"Let's just say I've practiced it a lot." Goomo shrugged.

"It's no matter, I was happy to do it!" He handed Goomo the bucket of whistle nuts. "I'll check up on you a bit later. Bon appetit!"

As Bello walked out, Goomo was beginning to have second thoughts about this idea. Sure, Bello had told him it was no trouble…but it looked like he was having difficulty getting the whistle nuts. He popped the nuts into his mouth one at a time. "Boy, these don't seem to taste as good as they usually do…" As Goomo set down the now half-full bucket of whistle nuts, he heard a familiar voice from outside his open window.

"Hey Goomo! Are you thirsty?" Goomo looked out to see Bello standing there. "I mean, you can't have food without something to wash it down with!"

"Well, maybe a little…" Goomo said reluctantly.

"Stay put, buddy! I'll get you some juice!"

"But Bello, I'm fresh out!" Goomo responded.

"Yes, I did notice you had none in your fridge…"

"Don't worry about it, buddy!" Goomo tried to assure his friend. "I'll be oka-"

"…so I decided to make you some fresh berry juice from scratch!" Bello ran from the window, then pushed in a wide barrel in front of it. The barrel was metal, about half as tall as Bello, and had small wheels on the bottom. Near the bottom was a spigot, a damp washcloth draped over it. "Look at this nice barrel Mina gave me!" He knocked on the side of it. "Pretty solid-looking, huh?"

Goomo looked at the barrel, noticing it was filled partway with jelly berries. "Yes, but speaking of solid…I only see solid berries in there! How can I drink the juice when the berries are…"

That's when Goomo noticed Bello taking his sneakers off. "My feet aren't injured, you know!"

"Um…really Bello, it's no big deal!"

"No no!" Bello responded, cleaning his bare feet off with the washcloth. "You're thirsty, and you deserve only the freshest juice!" With that, he jumped into the barrel, stomping hard on the berries.

"You don't need to go through all this just for me, you know…"

"Don't be silly! This is actually kinda fun!" Bello giggled as he jumped all over the berries. Goomo watched him, partially wishing he could join him. It really did look like fun, but Bello would know Goomo's foot was better if he joined him. Goomo sighed as Bello hopped out. "That was a lot easier than gathering the nuts!" Bello excitedly poured a glass and handed it to Goomo.

Goomo sighed as he watched Bello pour himself a glass. Even the fact Bello was clearly enjoying himself now didn't help relieve Goomo's guilt. "I'm taking advantage of him!" Goomo thought to himself. "I need to tell him I'm healed…but if he finds out I was lying, he'd be so mad! He'll never let me be Sidekickman again!" He shook his head; he had really gotten himself into a jam this time.

"Is there something wrong with the juice?" Bello asked, a concerned look on his face. "Do I need to add sugar?"

"No, no! It's really good juice." Goomo took a sip. "Some of the best I've ever had, really."

"You still look upset. Am I doing enough?"

"Yeah…I guess I'm just sad I couldn't help you juice the berries." Goomo hung his head.

"Poor guy…you sound like you need the company of a friend!" Bello said excitedly. "I'll stay the night to make sure you're OK!"

"But you have a bed at your house!"

"No worries!" Bello put his hand up. "I've slept on the floor before, I can do it again!"

"There's got to be something I can do for you, Bello!"

"Well…" Bello looked down at his feet. "…mind if I borrow your shower?"

_Later that night…_

Bello arranged his sleeping bag and pillow on the floor next to Goomo's bed. They were both white, emblazoned with the Jammboman logo. "Need anything before we settle in for the night?"

"No thanks." Goomo responded, yawning.

"If you need anything, anything at all, I'll get it. It's no trouble at all whatsoever." Bello assured his friend as he lay down on his sleeping bag. He reached under his pillow and grabbed a comic book. Goomo proceeded to eat more of the whistle nuts collected earlier that day.

"Goomo?"

"Yes, Bello?"

"Thanks for being the best friend a jelly could have."

_That night…_

The night was quiet, save for the low hooting of owl-dodos. The two boys were sound asleep, a cool breeze blowing through Goomo's window.

CRASH!

Bello woke up, startled by the sudden noise. "Who's there?" Bello sat up and looked around, but it was difficult to see too much. Bello slowly got up to look for a flashlight. "Hmmm, I don't see anything…" Bello then felt something crawl up his legs, making its way into his hair. He shivered as he felt something else crawl onto his leg, latching on tight.

"AHHHH! A MONSTER!" Bello shouted as he flailed about, trying to shake whatever was on him off. Goomo sat up upon hearing his friend in danger. He could see Bello in the dimness, stumbling about and shaking wildly, just missing the inflatable barbell on the ground. "Bello needs my help! But if I get up, He'll know I'm better!" He then saw Bello backing up, closer to the stairs that led out of his house. Goomo's eyes widened; Bello was this close to falling and hurting himself. He HAD to save him.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!"

He jumped out of his bed and ran to Bello as fast as he could, knocking the 'monster' off Bello's head. He put his hands on Bello's shoulders, the red jelly now standing one inch away from Goomo's staircase.

"Stay put!"

Goomo then ran to his light and turned it on. The room brightened instantly, revealing one dodo on the ground, and another holding Bello's leg. The dodo squeaked loudly as it jumped off Bello's leg and scurried away.

"Don't worry, Bello! It was only two playful little dodos!"

Bello dusted off his T-shirt and looked at the staircase behind him. "Goomo! Thank Jammbo you saved me!" His smile slowly turned into a look of confusion. "Wait…how did you run so well with a busted foot?"

Goomo's lip started to quiver; the jig was up. "I'm sorry, Bello! My foot's not busted anymore…it healed this morning!"

"B-but…why didn't you tell me?!"

"You said you wanted to prove you could take care of me…how could you do that if I wasn't injured?" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I lied, Bello! I didn't mean to hurt you, honest!"

Goomo could see the look of disappointment on his friend's face. Bello started to run his chin, lightly sighing.

"Please Bello! Can you ever forgive me?" Goomo pleaded.

Bello sighed. "Well…I did have fun with the berries…"

"You'll probably never want to do that again after what I did."

Bello shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to do it again…alone. It'd be much more fun if you're in there helping me!"

The magenta jelly's frown slowly curled into a smile. "You really mean that?"

"I've known you for years, Goomo. I know you well enough to know you weren't trying to be nasty. Lying wasn't the best idea, but at least your intentions were true."

"So…you forgive me?"

"Of course, buddy! After all…this hero is nothing without his sidekick!" The two hugged, each glad they had the other.

"So Bello…" Goomo smiled at his closest pal. "…wanna play Jammboman again tomorrow?"

"Sure…just be a bit more careful this time! My back still kinda hurts…"

SEE YOU SOON!

LEGAL STUFF: Neither I, nor Homesnork, created Jelly Jamm. We do not own the rights to it either. We're just a couple fans of Jelly Jamm who greatly enjoy writing about the show. All characters copyright Vodka International & 737 Shaker, 2011-2012.


End file.
